


Начало

by Varfolomeeva



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, дружба, начало отношений
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varfolomeeva/pseuds/Varfolomeeva
Summary: Про коронные фразы и зарождение дружбы.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 7





	Начало

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [it’s a start](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/717407) by megamegaturtle. 



Когда Маринетт была маленькой, ее часто спрашивали, кем она хочет стать, когда вырастет. Конечно, она отвечала, что хочет стать дизайнером, и уж никогда не представляла, даже в своих самых смелых мечтах, что однажды она, обтянутая в красный спандекс, будет скакать по крышам.

И если бы кто-нибудь спросил ее, кто поможет ей запустить свой бутик, она бы ответила, что добьется всего своими силами, в конце концов, она будет достаточно взрослой для этого. Однако, всего пару недель назад, жизнь решила, что у нее свои планы на эту девочку. Так что накануне своего четырнадцатилетия Маринетт добавила в свой список обязанностей еще один пункт: быть защитницей Парижа. Ну… Одной из.

Маринетт стоит на вышке, внимательно оглядывая город на предмет возможных опасностей.

— Йо, Ледибаг! А как насчет «Кошачьих когтей»?

Маринетт поджимает губы, стараясь подавить стремление провести рукой по лицу. Вот и причина, по которой она является не единственной, кто защищает Париж (однако у нее сосет под ложечкой от предчувствия, что работа не была бы легче, будь она одна).

 _Он исправится, только подожди._ Маринетт слышит голос Тикки — своей квами, где-то у себя в голове. Лично Маринетт сомневается в этом, но отчасти надеется, что это милое создание в крапинку право.

Глубоко вздохнув, она поворачивается и ставит руки на бедра: 

— «Кошачьи когти»?

Перед ней стоит, полностью облаченный в черную кожу, и жизнерадостно улыбается ее так называемый напарник: Кот Нуар. Его колокольчик на груди звякает каждый раз, когда он подпрыгивает, насмешливо глядя на нее.

— Да, ты знаешь, ну когда я атакую и уничтожаю вещи, — кивает Кот Нуар. Он пожимает плечами и добавляет: — моя коронная фраза.

Маринетт закатывает глаза и скрещивает руки на груди, решив, что лучше не говорить ничего, чем сказать что-то еще. Золотое правило, верно?

Улыбка Кота на секунду меркнет, но вот он снова ухмыляется и рассекает воздух рукой.

— Ладно, как насчет «Котастрофы»?

Губы Маринетт сжимаются еще сильнее и она начинает притоптывать ногой.

— …«Супер Удар»?

На это Маринетт-угх, то есть Ледибаг, она же Ледибаг сейчас! — вскинув руки в воздух, издает разочарованный стон:

— Ты это сейчас серьезно? Кого волнует эта чертова коронная фраза?

 _Маринетт!_ Тикки возмущается.

Тряхнув головой, она разворачивается, решая, что лучше посмотрит на горизонт еще пару секунд, чем потратит это же время на созерцание своего напарника. Никто из них ничего не говорит, и секунды тикают в полной тишине на крыше.

«Мне пора убираться отсюда», — думает она, чувствуя нарастающую в молчании неловкость.

Она уже начинает разминать ноги, готовясь совершить прыжок, когда чувствует, как на предплечье ложится рука. Обернувшись, она видит Кота Нуара, который робко смотрит на нее, а его привычная, раздражающая бравада исчезла без следа.

На его действие, она хочет уже сказать что-нибудь колкое, но видя его таким — не говорит. Ведь он просто подросток, как и она сама. Ее взгляд опускается к его руке, все еще держащей ее и Кот, проследив за ним, коротко ойкнув, отпрыгивает.

Маринетт может только с любопытством наблюдать, как его щеки горят. И впервые, с тех пор, как они встретились, Ледибаг действительно смотрит на молодого человека прямо перед собой. «У него и правда зеленые глаза».

Она видит, как дергается кадык, когда он, переводя дыхание, начинает говорить.

— Слушай, не знаю, заметила ли ты, но я правда очень взволнован, что получил возможность стать супергероем, — признается он и еще больше краснеет.

Взгляд Ледибаг смягчается и она незаметно для себя начинает чуть улыбаться. Она ничего не говорит, так что Кот продолжает:

— И я знаю, что мы решили не обсуждать наши личные жизни, но знаешь, я впервые в своей жизни могу быть самим собой.

Его руки начинают дрожать, когда он говорит: 

— И я хочу сделать все возможное, чтобы быть лучшим в этом.

«Ого, так держать, Маринетт», — думает она, чувствуя, как на нее волнами накатывает стыд.

Ледибаг убирает за ухо выбившуюся прядь и делает маленький шаг к напарнику. Ее голос ласковый и мягкий, ведь она, кажется, начинает понимать Кота:

— Поэтому так важно подобрать коронную фразу?

Кот нервно чешет затылок, но кивает, выглядя увереннее.

И сейчас между ними повисает молчание, но не болезненное и не натянутое. А уютное и понимающее, какое и должно быть у напарников.

И потом Маринетт озаряет, и она просто не может сдержать широкую улыбку.

— О, к черту все. Я знаю!

Кот наклоняет голову набок, в его взгляде читается удивление.

— Что знаешь?

Она запрыгивает на выступ здания, и, смотря оттуда сверху вниз на Кота, ставит руки на бедра:

— «Катаклизм».

Он забирается к ней, становясь в ту же позу, и не перестает улыбаться.

— Пардон?

— Твоя коронная фраза, глупый Кот!

Его лицо начинает светиться от счастья, и на краткий миг Ледибаг думает, что он очарователен. Кот сгребает ее в объятиях, не переставая счастливо смеяться:

— Это идеально!

Его энтузиазм выбивает землю у них из-под ног, и если бы не йо-йо, Маринетт уверена, они бы уже летели навстречу смерти.

Но в целом, это начало великой дружбы.


End file.
